


Just Breathe

by Yanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, But With A Good Ending, Cissamione, Established Relationship, F/F, Four Death Eaters have escaped, Hermione and Narcissa are being chased, There's references of rape, be warned, there's blood, there's violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana
Summary: Four Death Eaters have escaped and Narcissa fears they will come for her. After all, it was she who betrayed them all in the most crucial moment during the Battle of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 24
Kudos: 92





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey allll
> 
> This story is very unlike me but I wanted to try and write some angst. I don't think I will make it a habit tho XD I prefer fluff and humor haha. But still, enjoy! Don't kill me at the end x

Narcissa felt the metallic taste of blood rise in her mouth but stubbornly swallowed it down. There was no time to give in to her exhaustion so she ran. Narcissa Black ran like the devil himself chased her. Despite thedire situation, the blonde witch couldn’t help but scoff at the absurdity of that comparison for it may well have been the devil that was after her. She chanced a quick glance over her shoulder and felt a nerve-shattering fear grip her heart in an iron fist. _They were gaining ground._

Barely managing to swirl around a tree, she frantically looked for Hermione. She squinted her eyes when she thought she could vaguely see bushy brown curls duck underneath a hex before she lost her footing and fell. The former Malfoy matriarch landed. Hard. Narcissa yelped in pain before scrambling to her feet again. This time she didn’t taste blood; this time she spat it out. By the time she was running again, she could almost feel the hot breath of her attackers down her neck.

Suddenly she heard a scream that pierced her heart and she just _knew_ Hermione was in trouble. Wincing when a branch scraped her bare foot, she made a sharp turn to run towards Hermione. The mere notion of the young witch being harmed made her blood run cold. After all, they had just found each other after the war. But she had been foolish to think she could be happy again. Foolish to even think she deserved it.

They had been cuddled up in bed, their legs tangled within the sheets after a thorough make-out session, when the door had been slammed open. There they had stood, Greyback, Nott, Yaxley, and Avery. The last remaining Death Eaters who still hadn’t been caught by the Aurors of the Ministry. Narcissa always feared they would come for her as she had betrayed them all in the end. Some even blamed her for killing Lucius, who in fact had caught a killing curse for her, loving her until his final moments despite them having grown apart during the final year.

If Narcissa had been fully clothed the last death eaters would not have stood a chance, but unfortunately they both had been in their nightclothes, their wands temporarily cast aside on the nightstands. Avery had summoned them with an almost lazy flick of his wrist before snapping them in two, causing both witches to visibly wince as if he’d broken their fingers and not their wands. Greyback had snarled at them, baring his ugly yellow teeth before grasping his own crotch in a manner that left nothing to the imagination.

Suddenly her House-Elf had appeared in front of them, bravely defending his Mistress and her girlfriend against four evil wizards. The poor creature was doomed from the start but still managed to cause enough of a distraction for both women to escape the bedroom before succumbing to its injuries. They had held hands for as long as they could, but once in the woods they somehow had been split apart. Each to fend for their own. That was until now, because there was no way Narcissa was going to abandon Hermione, the girl she had come to love so dearly.

The blonde was the first one to reach the screaming witch who was clutching her ankle. One glance and Narcissa realized they were doomed. No one could run on a broken ankle. She looked over her shoulder and saw the four wizards approach before everything seemed to slow down around her. Narcissa sunk to her knees and cradled Hermione’s face between her hands causing the brunette’s eyes to snap open. They breathed in unison. In and out before their lips collided in one final, desperate kiss.

‘For however short it was, darling,’ Narcissa said when they broke apart, ‘I have loved you with all my heart.’

Before Hermione had a chance to answer, the world sped up again and four men dragged Narcissa away from her with such brute force her nightrobe was torn apart. Nott sauntered over to Hermione and kicked her in the face before pressing his heavy boot down on her throat. He chuckled darkly when he heard the young woman gasp for air. The other three held Narcissa who was still fighting them with all her strength. But Greyback yanked her up by her black and blonde hair causing the witch to yelp in pain before stilling. There was no use after all. This was the end.

‘Fix that one’s ankle,’ one of the men barked, ‘I don’t feel like carrying her back to the Manor.’

The sickening crunch that followed after the _episkey_ and Hermione’s cry made Narcissa shudder. Hermione should never have been caught up in all of this. They were after her. They wanted her to pay for betraying their Dark Lord. Greyback let go of her hair and pushed her in front of him while pointing his wand at her back.

‘Start walking bitch. One wrong move and I will _crucio_ you.’

It was only during their walk back that Narcissa realized just how exhausted and battered she was. Her clothes were torn, her breathing was ragged, blood was dripping from her chin and she was certain her feet were bleeding too. Hermione wasn’t faring any better but looked slightly less pale now that her ankle wasn’t broken anymore. The younger woman shivered from the cold as she’d only been wearing silk shorts and a matching top. When the Manor appeared in their vision, Narcissa gulped. Of course they were going to do it in her own house. It was the perfect way to humiliate her.

Yaxley grinned when he saw Narcissa’s expression, ‘You’re no longer the queen in your golden palace, Narcissa.’

‘I’ve wanted to wipe that arrogant look off your face for so long,’ another man growled. But the blonde paid him no attention. She only had eyes for Hermione.

Amber stared into blue as both women looked at each other in desperation. Nobody knew of their relationship yet so the chances of someone coming to look for them were slim. Still, Narcissa managed a faint smile. Hermione always managed to make her smile. The iron gates of the Manor opened when they sensed the magic of its Mistress, causing the men to laugh.

‘The gates to hell welcome you,’ Greyback remarked before giving her a rough shove.

Narcissa collided with the cold marble tiles of the Manor and heard Hermione falling next to her. She needed to close her eyes to stop her head from spinning but when she opened them again, she felt her heart shatter.

‘STOP!’

Her scream resonated through the house and the men stopped undressing Hermione who was too tired to fight and could do nothing but cry. Greyback, who was in the middle of unclutching his belt, turned towards Narcissa. The blonde had managed to stand up again with the support of the staircase banister and wiped the hairs from her face.

‘You’re here for me. Hermione has nothing to do with this.’

‘She fought on the wrong side of the war!’

‘Be that as it may,’ Narcissa said through clenched teeth, ‘I’m the one you came for. And I’ll do anything you want if you leave her alone.’

Greyback barked a laugh, ‘Anything? You’ll suck my cock willingly?’

Narcissa nearly retched but managed to keep her face somewhat neutral before nodding, ‘Anything.’

And for a second the woman thought she had saved Hermione. For one whole second she truly thought the love of her life would be allowed to walk away before all four men started howling with laughter. Their mocking didn’t hurt her, however. It was the expression of blind panic on Hermione’s face that stabbed her through the heart. Her Hermione. Her gorgeously clever Hermione.

‘You don’t actually believe you’re in a position to make demands, do you?’ Greyback finally said, ‘I don’t need you to fuck me willingly, bitch! I’m going to take whatever I want! In fact… I like it when they struggle.’

And with those words he grabbed Narcissa by the hair again and dragged her to a nearby table pushing her down with such force, her skull nearly split open upon impact. She was too dazed to register anything for a few seconds before realizing the werewolf was bunching up her nightrobe, his filthy long nails scratching her legs in the process. From the struggling sounds next to her, Narcissa knew the other men had refocused their attention on Hermione again, and just when Greyback hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of her underwear, she screamed something she had never expected to scream.

‘PIERTOTUM LOCOMOTOR! Malfoy Manor is being threatened. Your Mistress is in danger! To arms!’

All four Death Eaters halted in their movements when a deep rumble rolled through the house almost like an earthquake. And suddenly every piece of furniture came to life. The statues all turned their heads towards the intruders. One of the curtains managed to trap Avery and started suffocating him before Nott freed him with a slicing hex. The staircase banister swirled through the air making a whipping sound and then chaos ensued.

While the Death Eaters fought against the Manor, Narcissa crawled her way to Hermione who was seemingly unconscious. She knew the house couldn’t hold the men off for long when she saw one of the statues being blown to pieces by a well-aimed _bombarda_. The older witch started sobbing as she desperately tried to wake Hermione up knowing she hadn’t the strength to carry her out.

‘Darling, please wake up. Please, Hermione.’

It was no use and the house was visibly struggling to keep the intruders at bay so Narcissa sighed. She hadn’t tried to Apparate during the chase because Apparition without a wand was nearly impossibly tricky and she couldn’t exactly concentrate. But now? Now she was desperate and saw no other option so Narcissa closed her eyes and counted to ten. And once more, the world slowed down around her.

_One_. Yaxley had managed to set half the Manor aflame by putting a curtain on fire that had wrapped itself around his legs.

_Two_. The last statue was still fighting valiantly before crumbling into a cloud of dust and debris.

_Three, four._ Nott nearly managed to curse Narcissa before the piano dove in front of her to catch the spell. A few sad chords echoed through the Manor before the instrument collapsed.

_Five_. Narcissa felt something scrape her cheek but paid it no attention. She was cradling Hermione in her lap while focusing all of her energy, all of her magic on one location.

_Six, seven, eight._ Greyback roared before his transformation began, desperate to end both women here and now. He never was a patient wizard after all.

_Nine_. Narcissa felt a sharp tug indicating the beginnings of Apparition and forced her magic to comply even though it hurt like hell. They had to escape. There was no other way.

_Ten_. Just before they vanished, Narcissa heard and felt the jaws of the wolf snap close inches in front of her face causing her to startle. The last thing she saw when she peeked through her lashes was four frustrated Death Eaters standing in the ruins of the Manor.

Her relief, however, was short-lived, because the moment they landed near Black cottage at the beach Narcissa knew something was terribly wrong. There simply was too much blood. Hermione’s horrifying splutters would haunt Narcissa for the rest of her life as she looked down upon the mangled body of the young witch. She got splinched so badly during that risky Apparition, she was beyond saving. Even if she had Essence of Dittany at her disposal, she could never heal the long ghastly cuts that had severed not only muscle tissue but arteries as well.

‘I’m sorry, darling. I failed you. I’m sorry.’

For the first time that night, Narcissa cried. Hot tears dripped on Hermione’s face while the blonde tried to soothe the brunette’s panicked gasps for breath. Hermione would not last long and somehow they both knew it. The youngest Black sister pressed her lips on Hermione’s, ignoring how little it tasted of her as the blood had tainted the now so comforting and familiar peppermint. Eventually the grip on her back lessened and when the light in Hermione’s eyes disappeared with one final flicker, Narcissa cried out in agony, clutching the dead body to her chest.

_ ‘Breathe Cissy… just breathe. I’m here.’ _

Narcissa’s eyes snapped open and it took her a while to realize that the screams she heard were her own. She was disorientated and soaked with sweat when two cold, firm hands grasped her wrists.

‘Cissy, tell me what you hear.’

The witch focused and ignored her own ragged breathing, ‘I hear you.’

‘Good, now tell me what you smell.’

If Narcissa didn’t take her own sweaty odour into account, she could smell Hermione’s perfume. Vaguely.

‘I smell… you.’

‘Yes. Good. Now, open your eyes and tell me what you see.’

Blue eyes looked into amber ones. For real this time, and Narcissa felt herself calm down.

‘You. I see you.’

‘There you are. I thought I’d lost you for a moment,’ Hermione whispered while tucking some escaped hairs behind the blonde’s ears.

With a flick of her wrist, Hermione opened the curtains and the warm yellow of the morning sun lit the room. The room Narcissa finally recognized as their bedroom in their London house. The London house they had been blissfully living in for the past few months. Suddenly soft lips were peppering kisses all over her face and the witch sighed in relief.

‘Bad dream,’ she muttered before untangling her legs from the sheets so she could freshen up.

‘I’m sure your nightmares will fade once those escaped Death Eaters are caught,’ Hermione soothed, knowing all too well why her girlfriend was so terribly stressed lately.

Narcissa nodded, ‘I’m sure, but in the meantime… Join me in the shower?’


End file.
